


Coming To

by Kankri



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankri/pseuds/Kankri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the open road and the fresh air brings on some revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming To

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dipeon and dumb fluff things, this ship needs so much more love. ( Also not proofread, and a few months old. Sorry! )

Sometimes, it’s the smallest things in life that ring out the loudest. Sometimes, it’s those little details we overlook that end up being the loose thread that unravels reality and forces us to see without the cloth over our eyes, to take in the world around us as it truly is. And sometimes, it’s the minor details that point us in the direction that leads us to coming to terms with the bigger picture of our self identities; the things we never gave any thought to because they just didn’t seem to matter in the falsified bliss in which we thought we lived. 

Apparently, for Gideon Gleeful, that small thing was a two hour truck ride down a dirt road. 

The idea of a road trip had been a miserable thought at first. Not only because there was the promise that he would be stuck with Dipper, _alone_ , for the entirety of it, but also because that would mean sitting cramped in the car in the hot weather with the kid who literally has a bumper sticker that reads _I brake for Bigfoot_ pasted on his car like a prize ribbon. 

But, Bud and Dipper had gushed mutually about the condition of the SUV, and the mileage and everything else for long enough that Gideon had agreed to go just to get the both of them to shut the Hell up. And then he had adjusted the seat to where he liked it, rolled down the window, and popped in his Of Monsters and Men CD, then sat back to attempt to sleep through the ride. 

It had been mostly quiet, except for the music. Random bits of input from Dipper about how this album was nice and he’d have to look into it, enthused musings about his brand new truck – “ Or, well, I guess it’s not _technically_ a truck, if you wanna get really into the details or whatever, but I guess it’s just a habit to call it a truck, you know? ” – and various things that, mostly, Gideon just nodded along to without much of a care. 

Somewhere along the way though, when the asphalt gave way to gravel, and the gravel gave way to dirt clouds and rocks most people would cringe over … Dipper had started to talk about the cave they were going to check out. And the way his voice rose, and cracked sometimes. The way his fingers jumped and tapped against the faux - leather cover of the steering wheel. The way he rocked with the jostling of the car, and how all the times he bounced in his seat, most of them weren’t the road’s faul at all … 

Something about all of that actuall maybe kind of sort of got Gideon to smile a little bit. Just a slight upturn to the corner of his lips. A motion he mostly smothered with the heel of his palm pressed into his cheek. But he began to throw in smatters of conversation himself, when he could. Explaining some of the song’s meanings, offering some interpretations for those that were never clarified. And eventually inquiring about the cave. 

Dipper said he wanted to go spelunking. That there was word of something deep in that cave that seemed both inhuman and far from any recorded animal out here in northern Oregon. And though this territory was beyond Gravity Falls, Gideon wasn’t sure if he could even begin to try and argue that. He’s seen enough out here in his time, after all. 

Silence fell over them as the road smoothed out into grass, and Gideon leaned on his arm out the window, letting the breeze rush over his face, and rustle through his hair. That strange feeling of not being able to breathe despite the wind whipping around his face is one he finds most enticing. 

But upon sitting up with his hair in a mess, he’d caught Dipper staring at him almost incredulously, and for a brief second, he thought that maybe there was something out the window to his right that he’d missed – but his double - take just made the brunet laugh and reach across to _touch his hair_. 

“ Sorry, you like … never let anyone see your hair even one strand out of place. ” And he flicks a piece up as if to make a point, directing it up by pressing his fingers through it in a quick sweep. He hesitates after that, though, because Giden gives him an unreadable look, and he’s pretty sure he just totally fucked up. 

But then, his hand is simply, silently, pushed aside, and Gideon drops his hand to hit the switch to roll the window up. 

“ Yeah, well. Yer too stupid tuh appreciate the fine art of it, anyway. So we’re just gaugin’ how deep this thing goes today, an’ we’re gettin equipment tuh actually check it out … what, next week? ” 

He tries his damnedest to look disinterested, but Dipper knows him better than that, at this point. Biting his lip with a little grin, he reaches over to playfully pat Gideon on the thigh. But before he can retract his hand, he gets a mutually returned pat against his wrist. 

“ … Hah. Whenever you’re ready, I guess. ” 

Maybe Dipper wasn’t so bad. Maybe his geeking out could be … cute. Maybe, maybe, maybe. 


End file.
